1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for manufacturing adhesive dressings.
More particularly the invention relates to a machine for manufacturing small sized "strips" type and large sized "island dressing" type surgical adhesive dressings having a length comprised between 8 and 35 cm and a width comprised between 8 and 10 cm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional machines used for manufacturing adhesive dressings of the aforementioned type have alternate or rotary movement.
The adhesive support is unwound from rolls, separated from its protective film and perforated if necessary.
Absorbing compresses, obtained by transversely cutting a tape of absorbing material, are then applied onto said adhesive support at the required intervals.
Then a protective material generally made of silicone paper is applied which covers both the adhesive support and the absorbing compresses.
The so obtained product is then guided through a cutting zone wherein cutting and trimming are carried out by one or more cutting knives to obtain finished dressings of various lengths.
After the aforementioned operations the dressings can be wrapped or enveloped in wrappers or envelopes generally obtained by coupling two tapes of cold or hot weldable material unwound from rolls.
The most complex operations which are to be performed by the machine during the above disclosed manufacturing process are cutting the absorbing material to the desired size and placing the absorbing compresses at the desired intervals.
In the presently known state of the art these operations need to be carried out by several cooperating means.
More particularly, known machines include drawing and feeding means, e.g. pairs of rolls suitably synchronized, cutting means, e.g. alternative or rotating cutting knives, spacing means, e.g a further pair of rolls or suckers or suction means.